


Crestfallen

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [19]
Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, No good options, Sad Fangbone, Wordcount: 100, sad Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Dejected, dispirited, discouraged.





	Crestfallen

Bill never wanted Fangbone to be trapped on Earth. And he didn’t want to get trapped in Skullbania. But he also wanted to see him again, even if it was a long time off in the future.

The two of them looked at Twinkle Stick crestfallen.

If they destroyed the toe either one would never get to see their home and family again or they would never get to see each other again.

Bill watched as Fangbone tried to figure out the best option, but there were no good options.

But what had to be done had to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Fangbone needs more fanfiction, I guess I'll have to write it.


End file.
